Familiar parecido
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Pasados los años desde su enfrentamiento con Moriarty, Sherlock vive una vida relativamente tranquila, abocado a la enseñanza de quien sería su heredero… pero aun lejos de su retiro.


Familiar parecido.

**Resumen: **Pasados los años desde su enfrentamiento con Moriarty, Sherlock vive una vida relativamente tranquila, abocado a la enseñanza de quien sería su heredero… pero aun lejos de su retiro.

**Serie****: **Sherlock Holmes.

**Pareja****: **Sherlock-John.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Humor-Drama.

**Advertencia: **OC (Original Carácter).

**Notas: **Bien, un nuevo Fandom en el que me interno, casi a ciegas. Si bien los personajes principales están muy basados en las películas, pues me encantan como están representados… muchos hechos y datos están sacados de los libros. Lo único que espero es que no se me vayan de las manos, ni Sherlock, ni John.

**Fecha****:** 07/03/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Familiar parecido.**

**Capítulo 01.**

Ciertamente las calles de Londres no habían mejorado mucho en esos años, si bien parecía que la policía sí había hecho unos que otros avances en cuestión de criminología, aun no llegaba el día en que dejaran de depender del renombrado y conocido mundialmente Detective consultor, Sherlock Holmes.

Los pasos sonaron con cierto ritmo, mientras los carruajes de alquiler aun estaban yendo de un lado a otro. Todavía no había anochecido del todo, y el joven que deambulaba cerca del astillero evidentemente no pertenecía a esos lados, por lo tanto llamaba demasiado la atención. Sus zapatos brillosos y el atuendo de señorito eran una ineludible llamada para aquellos que esa noche querían emborracharse, aunque no fuera con su dinero.

El eco del caminar, suave pero decidido, los hacía ir con cierto cuidado detrás de esa pequeña presa, que deambulaba tan amablemente hacia ellos ese día. Pero la cautela sólo era por temor de que entrase a la guarida de algunos de los tantos jefes de allí; no querían tener problemas con ninguno de ellos.

Pues de por sí, el chico no parecía capaz de darles ningún tipo de problema. Su cuerpo era delgado y por demás curvilíneo, de seguro pasaba más tiempo sentado practicando piano, que haciendo alguna otra actividad que diera frutos verdaderos para un hombre.

Uno de ellos preguntó si sería uno de los 'jóvenes' que solían prostituirse a dos calles de allí, lo cual le valió la mirada inquisitiva de aquellos que lo rodeaban.

No, no podía ser uno de esos chicos; este incluso parecía más señorial, difícil de describir, pero no de superar entre ellos cuatro.

Pronto lo rodearon, sonrientes mientras le pedían 'amablemente' que les compartiera de su indudable riqueza. El muchacho no se inmutó, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, además de otros detalles.

El atraco no llegó a consumarse. La sonrisa del joven, quien cubría con un bombín sus ojos, se dibujó egocéntrica cuando el último de los hombres cayó muy cerca de sus pies, debido a un certero golpe en su plexo solar. No había provocado heridas significativas, pero al menos se había asegurado de que ninguno estuviera en condiciones de seguirlo.

Escuchó el silbato a lo lejos y optó por hacer lo más sensato que sabía: Abandonar la escena.

Caminó entre las sombras por varias calles, hasta que estuvo muy cerca del 221B de la calle Baker, y sólo allí se dejó aparecer a las luces de las lámparas. Aun estando tan cerca le resultaba muy difícil el desdibujar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro; lo cual sólo sucedió cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió frente a sus ojos sin que siquiera pudiera poner una mano sobre ella.

—¿Espero que estés consciente de que estás en un grave problema? —La voz ruda habló apenas percatándose de que había llamado la atención de quienes caminaban por la calle, y que miraban sin poder disimularlo hacia dentro de la casa por medio de la puerta. —¡Entra ya, Cass! —Ordenó, jalando de las solapas de su chaqueta, y quitándole el sombrero antes de cerrar la puerta. El tirón dejó a Cass en medio del recibidor, con su cabello castaño totalmente suelto, y dibujando grandes ondas sobre su espalda.

—¡Tío, puedo explicarlo! —Intentó que la dejase expresarse, pero sin ningún resultado.

—¡No, no puedes! No hay razón para que una niña esté fuera a esta hora de la noche. Y cuando encuentre al insensato de tu padre, también me oirá. —Lo último acabó farfullándolo, realmente agitado y molesto. —Ahora ve a bañarte, y baja para que vea esa herida en tu pómulo.

La chica suspiró con desgano y resignación, no tenía más que decir, no al menos con el humor que traía su tío… Lo único que esperaba era que a su padre no se le diera esa noche por aparecer, o no sería una noche tranquila en lo absoluto.

—Está bien, John… y por cierto, que alegría que estés aquí.

La ironía en sus palabras fueron un puñal para el hombre que permaneció viéndola subir las escaleras. Si no fuera porque en realidad Cass ya era casi un señorita, de seguro la pondría sobre sus piernas para enseñarle que… ¡Por dios! Estaba hablando como el señor Harrison. Ya pronto saldría a ahuyentar a los niños de su vereda, blandiendo su bastón como un viejo cascarrabias.

Ese pensamiento le había valido al menos una sonrisa de su parte. No estaba tan viejo, por lo menos no lo estaba para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Seguía estando al final de las escaleras, pensando en dónde podía estar el padre de la chica, ya que si se lo preguntaba a ella, lo más probable era que le dijera que ignoraba su paradero, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, y un Holmes aun mas herido que Cass hacía acto de aparición con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿A qué debemos el placer de tu visita, querido John?

Los ojos celestes de Watson lo escrutaron sin obviar ningún detalle, sin saber si ese era otro más de los disfraces de su compañero y amigo, donde sólo aparentaba ser un pordiosero; o estaba es esas condiciones por…

—No importa, de seguro ha sido tu olfato… Jamás me alegre tanto de verte aquí. ¿Me harías el favor?

Apenas sí pudo elevar su pierna para atravesar el umbral de la puerta, arrastrándola con bastante dificultad. Con aquella vista, Watson olvidó las palabras con las que le reprocharía el hecho de que dejara a Cass salir a las calles a esas horas.

Lo ayudó a llegar a uno de los sillones, en el momento en que la joven muchacha salía de su cuarto.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué te sucedió? —Cass estuvo rápidamente a un lado del sillón, viendo las heridas del que era el mejor detective del mundo, su padre.

—Tráeme el botiquín, Cass…

—¡Y coñac, pequeña!

John no evitó que sus ojos intentaran fulminar a Sherlock, mientras que se arrodillaba para ver qué tan mal estaba su pierna. Su amigo sólo se limitó a sonreír con fingida inocencia.

—Sólo para festejar su visita, mi querido Doctor.

No era nada grave, como Watson pudo cerciorarse luego de levantar apenas un poco su pantalón. Tenía varias heridas en todo el rostro, y una cortada lo bastante profunda en su mano izquierda. Parecía tener varios hematomas en el pecho, por lo poco que dejaba ver su camisa desgarrada. Ni siquiera se podía hacer a la idea de que Sherlock hubiera venido así… de no sabía dónde.

—Aquí esta, tío. —Anunció la muchacha, acercándole el botiquín a John. Y sonrió cuando su padre la miró con reproche. Era evidente que no cumpliría sus deseos, al menos no con su enfurecido tío allí.

Pues si bien sabia que el enojo de Watson ahora estaba muy lejos de allí, en cuanto se asegurara de que su compañero y amigo estaba en perfectas condiciones, la casa rezumaría en gritos e improperios… y un sinfín de cosas más. Ya que ni su padre ni su querido tío, podían callarse mutuamente.

Ya había presenciado muchas discrepancias desde que vivía allí, y todas se habían iniciado por ella… peleas y discusiones que no había llegado a entender hasta hace muy poco tiempo; logrando así que tales situaciones no hicieran más que arrancarle una sonrisa sincera.

—Bien, ahora retírate y cierra la puerta. Revisaré bien al tonto de tu padre. —John suspiro poniéndose de pie. Vió a la chica mirar directamente a aquel hombre que tenia este título desde hacía unos años, como si le preguntara lo que debía hacer… Y el doctor se sintió altamente ofendido.

—Ve, Cass…

Sherlock le sonrió, al tiempo que asentía su permiso.

Watson se detuvo a respirar una o dos veces. Estaba enojado, muy enojado… Era increíble que el día en que él regresaba al que había sido su hogar, no encontrara allí a ninguna de las dos personas a las que había ido a ver; incrementándose más su nerviosismo cuando el correr de las horas no devolvía a ninguno de ellos dos a su casa. Podía decirse que estaba más preocupado por Sherlock que por la joven Cassandra. ¿En qué clase de lio ella podía estar metida en comparación con su padre?

Eso aun no lo sabía, pero era seguro de que lo averiguaría… Aunque tuviera que forzar a Holmes a decírselo.

—Sabía que había sido demasiado estúpido de mi parte dejar a esa niña en tus manos. —Suspiró mientras quitaba la camisa rota sin mucha delicadeza. —Apenas puedes llegar a cuidarte a tí mismo…

Sherlock simplemente volvió a sonreír, evitando que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios. Su compañero y camarada estaba siendo muy brusco en esa ocasión, y no dudaba en terminar con más moretones de los que tenía cuando acabase de curarlo.

—Te recuerdo que eras tú el que quería que comenzara tomar responsabilidades en mi vida… Hablaste del legado y no sé cuantas cosas. Estuve muy drogado esa noche. —Sherlock miró el techo con detenimiento cuando los celestes ojos se fijaron en él, para luego gemir entre dientes ante lo rudo que John acabó de ajustar la venda en su pierna. —Y hago un buen trabajo con ella…

—¡¿La has estado entrenando?! ¿Eso es lo que estaba haciendo esta noche fuera de la casa?

El trozo de gasa con alcohol se presionó con demasiado enojo en una de las heridas del hombro de Sherlock. A decir verdad Watson no parecía estar muy cuerdo esa noche. Holmes lo alejó de sí, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros, hasta que consiguió sentarlo en uno de los sillones.

—Cálmate John. —Murmuró, confundido por la mirada perdida del doctor. —¡Cass, tráele a Watson un trago! —Gritó para que la joven lo escuchara desde su habitación, mientras él se negaba a soltarlo hasta que se calmara.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, lo está. Ya puedes soltarme, Holmes. —John contestó, relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo sobre el sillón.

El detective pareció confundido, ya que hacía tiempo que su amigo no lo llamaba por su apellido. Lo vió beber el vaso de whisky de un solo trago, antes de echarse hacia atrás para cerrar sus ojos.

La sala quedó en silencio, mientras el doctor seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Cass acabó de limpiar y vendar las heridas expuestas de Sherlock, para luego alcanzarle a este su pipa y su tabaco.

—Si estás de acuerdo podemos hablar acerca de eso, querido amigo. Ya sabes, el que estés aquí tan tarde me parece muy extraño en verdad… ¿Qué sucedió?

John dibujó una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Después de todo Holmes era Holmes y se acabaría dando cuenta aunque él pensaba que no le daría indicio de ningún tipo; vio a Cass sentada en una silla cerca de ellos, y pensó que su noticia le causaría una pena de seguro.

—Mary y yo ya no estamos juntos… Mi matrimonio se acabó.

—¡Qué bien! Ya era hora por cierto… Pero celebremos esto.

Decir que no se esperaba un comentario así del Detective sería faltar a la verdad, pero la sonrisa que había esbozado Cass sí que le había parecido extraña, y muy innecesaria. Pensaba que en esos años ella había creado una especie de lazo con Mary, ya que era la única figura materna que tenía cerca… Pero al parecer su idea estaba equivocada, otra vez.

—¡No festejarás mi separación de Mary, Sherlock!

—Oh, vamos… ¿Pretendes que me ponga a llorar, acaso? O que salgamos a emborracharnos hasta que dejes salir todas tus penas…

—Tú no iras a ningún lado en ese estado. —Sentenció el doctor, nuevamente molesto. Y Holmes entendió que su cordura y paciencia estaban al milite.

Por lo tanto jugaría con ella un poco más antes de ir a descansar.

—Entiendo. —Murmuró, poniéndose de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de su hija. —O sea que la razón por la que estás aquí es porque quieres retomar tu cuarto. —Sherlock sonrió a la manera en que Watson lo miraba, cansado. —Pues sería injusto echar a la calle a Cass, sólo porque a tí se te ocurrió volver.

Cass no pudo evitar la carcajada, tan impropia en una señorita, como tan contagiosa para su padre y su tío, por mucho que John la mirara estupefacto.

—Lo siento, discúlpenme. Buenas noches. —Pidió apresurada, y salió de la sala hacia su cuarto.

Ambos hombres la escucharon reír un poco más hasta que todo en el piso quedó en silencio.

—Esto es totalmente tú culpa. —Sentenció John levantándose del sillón para llenar su vaso con más whisky, volviendo a tomárselo de un solo trago.

—No he vuelto a tratar de entrometerme entre tú y Mary desde que se casaron; esto no es mi culpa, querido John.

—¡Me refiero a Cass, Holmes! —John remarcó su apellido con cierta malicia. —Has hecho estragos en el carácter de la niña.

—Oh… entiendo.

La habitación quedó en silencio luego de ello, tanto que hasta Cass estuvo altamente tentada de dejar su cuarto para saber si aun estaban bien los dos ahí adentro. Sherlock había volteado su rostro hacia las ventanas, viendo la oscuridad de las calles con demasiado interés, mientras dejaba que el humo de su pipa escapara lentamente por entre sus labios.

Pensar en el hecho de que John había roto su matrimonio con Mary en verdad no le causaba más que cierta sensación de alivio; no podía estar apenado por la noticia, y tal vez tampoco estuviera entendiendo lo que sentía su amigo en esos momentos.

Se permitió ser un poco más suave al girarse y dedicarle una sonrisa amplia a su ex compañero de casa. Algo que al parecer Watson no supo interpretar por qué era, y enarcó una ceja con desconfianza.

—¿Lo siento? —Tanteó Holmes, volviendo a tomar asiento en su sillón.

—¿Por haber arruinado a una pobre e inocente criatura?

—No… —Rió, negando divertido con su mano. —Por ser tan…

—¿Tan tú…?

—Creo que sí. Podría decirse que sí.

John se permitió sonreír. En verdad no estaba demasiado dolido por su rompimiento con Mary, si bien eso significaba un fracaso, y los fracasos siempre deprimen a cualquiera. Se sentía libre, aunque sonase mal decirlo. Perder a la mujer con la que se había casado no había sido tan doloroso; después de todo llegaron a un acuerdo como dos personas civilizadas, que lo eran.

O tal vez sí le había afectado ese hecho, tanto que esos sentimientos habían logrado sumarse a la incertidumbre de no saber si ni Sherlock, ni Cass estaban bien, como para hacerlo explotar de la forma en que lo hizo.

Aunque ninguno de ellos llevaba su sangre, eran la familia que siempre quiso tener. Cass era su sobrina, más de lo que Mycroft podía decir; y Holmes… bueno, Holmes era Holmes. No había otro epíteto más acertado que ese.

En esos años no había podido tener hijos junto con Mary, pero ahora estaba aliviado de que eso hubiera sido de esa manera, o su situación estaría aun más complicada.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, con Sherlock viendo el rostro taciturno de John, mientras este pensaba en Mary, en Cass, en él y en Holmes, mientras este volvía a llenar su vaso, para repetir la operación de vaciarlo de un trago al menos tres veces más.

—Espero que estés planeando quedarte, por la forma en la que bebes…

John volteó a ver la mirada incrédula de Holmes, esa que rara vez mostraba; pero no podía negar que no era divertido y casi irónico que fuera el detective quien estuviese preocupado por él.

—No, en verdad no… Tengo una habitación de hotel esperándome. —Informó, sin ver a los ojos grises por más de unos instantes. No sabía si Sherlock podría saber que esa era una mentira, ya que llegar a Baker había sido su primer movimiento en cuando abandonó definitivamente su casa.

—Está bien, después de todo no hay habitaciones libres, y si no quisieras dormir en el sofá, forzosamente deberías dormir conmigo. —El detective se puso de pie, sintiendo el dolor general de su cuerpo en tan insignificante movimiento.

Pero pronto John estuvo a su lado, ayudándolo con resignación, a llegar a su cuarto.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas tomando casos…

—No, dije que no había ninguno que yo quisiera tomar…

—¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

—Ciertamente… no.

Se dejó caer sobre las limpias sábanas de su cama, sintiendo como el roce con el algodón fresco le ayudaba a relajarse mucho más rápido.

—Lamento lo de Mary, John. —Murmuró cerrando los ojos, mientras su amigo acababa de quitarle la poca ropa que tenia.

—No, en verdad no lo lamentas Holmes. Y a decir verdad, eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

La sonrisa que parecía querer formarse en los labios del detective murió antes de que estos se adelantasen con una pregunta trivial, pero vital.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a llamarme Holmes? —Los ojos grises se fijaron en los celestes con seguridad, lo había hecho repetidas veces en el lapso de unas pocas horas.

—Pues, porque tú me llamaste Watson, en un principio. —Sentenció, sin ánimos de dar más explicaciones. Acabó de arropar el cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock, antes de girarse a tomar unas cobijas. —Dormiré en el sillón, si te interesa. —Exclamó divertido.

—Genial, entonces te veré en el desayuno, mi querido doctor. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches para usted, señor Holmes.

—¡John!

Antes de que el detective se pusiera de pie para discutir ese pequeño asunto que lo tenía molesto, Watson cerró la puerta de su cuarto con decisión. Sin bien le había molestado enormemente el hecho de que Sherlock se refiriera a él como Watson, el hecho de saber que a su compañero le molestaba aun más el ser llamado por su apellido, le estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir.

La figura delgada y bonita de Cass apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta. Vestía un largo camisón de raso, cubierto por una bata de satén.

—Sólo pensé que dormirías más cómodo con una almohada, Tío. —Cass estiró el objeto que había traído para él, dejando que lo tomara de sus manos.

La almohada olía a lavanda, la misma esencia que la joven desprendía al caminar. John le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero la chica no se retiró luego de esto, así que pensó que había algo mas por lo que ella estaba allí, además de su comodidad.

—Papá no sabe nada acerca de que he estado saliendo por las noches…

—¿Eso significa que ésta no ha sido la primera vez? —Watson elevó su voz inconscientemente, a lo que la chica se apresuró a pedirle que bajara el tono.

—Por favor, no he hecho nada malo… No saben quién soy; jamás me siguen. Sólo no se lo digas.

—¿Y tú crees que él no podría descubrirlo solo? Andas por las calles, arriesgándote a que te suceda algo, Cass… Vistes de hombre.

—¡Papá ha vestido de mujer en más de una ocasión! —La joven aseguró, como si eso le diera derecho a ella de hacer lo mismo.

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor. Tu padre es una mala influencia para tí… Además, esas veces lo hizo en medio de casos e investigaciones.

—Yo podría seguir una investigación… Sé cómo hacerlo. —La frase fue más una súplica, como si estuviera pidiendo su permiso, y su bendición; como si eso lo hiciese todo más fácil.

—No mientras yo esté aquí para impedirlo, jovencita. —John se sintió nuevamente en su limite. Ella estaba hablando de arriesgarse detrás de malvivientes, o criminales verdaderamente peligrosos, algo que ni ellos había logrado hacer sin resultar heridos, o conocer la muerte muy de cerca.

Esa no era la vida que él quería para Cassandra, no para la niña que casi era su hija… Por la cual él y su compañero habían hecho tanto.

Cass simplemente bajó sus ojos azules, apretó la bata de satén entre sus delgados dedos, pero aun así no pudo retener la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla. Su tío tampoco parecía entenderla, y eso era algo que le dolía profundamente.

—Buenas noches, Tío.

—No se lo diré, Cass… Pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

La chica asintió con suavidad, antes de desaparecer dentro de su habitación. John se sintió miserable por haber tenido una discusión con ella; no podía reclamarle absolutamente nada a Holmes, al menos este había logrado una buena relación con ella, sin embargo no se veía a sí mismo como un buen padre.

Acomodó la almohada y las cobijas a pesar de lo incomodo que parecía estar allí. Sintió que la fragancia de Cass se mezclaba con la de Sherlock, emanando de aquella cobija con la que se envolvía, quizás sólo por ello pudo conciliar el sueño acostado de esa forma.

2

Lo despertó el olor a café, y sintió lo incómodo que había estado su cuerpo en la noche, cuando se dignó a dar elasticidad a sus músculos. Bajó las escaleras luego de asearse ya que había llevado su equipaje con él.

Encontró a Holmes ya desayunando, a pesar de que casi era el mediodía. Leía tranquilamente el diario, mientras masticaba con parsimonia su pan.

—En verdad nunca fuiste bueno para mentir, John. —Sherlock dejo su taza a un lado, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. —No me malinterpretes, no quiero decir que no te hubiéramos dejado estar aquí… Pero eso de que tenías una habitación de hotel esperándote…

John sonrió de lado. En verdad el café le estaba causando estragos en las mañanas, pero sumarle a eso el hecho de que Holmes era todo menos digestivo…

—Eso hubiera sido cierto, si al menos uno de ustedes hubiera estado aquí para recibirme, y no… —Se calló en el acto, pensando en que había dejado demasiada información salir. —¿Dónde estabas? Para ser exactos…

—¿Celos, mi querido amigo? Recién te ha dejado tu esposa y ya quieres retomar nuestra relación. —El detective sonrió ampliamente antes de sorber un poco de su café.

—No son celos, mi querido Holmes… Aunque no sabría decirte si es preocupación.

—Qué delicia, preocupación por mi persona. —Comentó sarcástico. —No te importó mi persona cuando contrajiste nupcias y te fuiste de mi lado. ¡Y deja de llamarme Holmes!

El diario golpeó la mesa con la fuerza de la mano de Sherlock, sobresaltando al doctor, antes de que este le sonriera a su amigo.

—Pensé que así era como te llamabas… ¿Debo decirte Señor Detective, o Señor Consultor? Y esos… ¿Son celos de su parte?

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, mientras le miraba con enojo.

—No es divertido hablar con usted, señor Watson. —Acabó resignado el detective. —Y es raro, pues recuerdo que antes nuestras charlas solían ser más edificantes.

—No hable como si hiciera mucho tiempo sin verme. Estuvimos los cuatro reunidos hace menos de dos meses.

—Oh sí, lo recuerdo. Tiempo felices aquellos… para usted supongo, porque para mí… Bueno, usted sabe.

John no pudo evitar la carcajada, era increíble el descaro del que hacía gala Holmes esa mañana, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para sentirse ofendido o dolido. La reacción del doctor le valió de Holmes su mirada más apreciativa.

—¿Ha cambiado usted de colonia, querido John?

—No, en lo absoluto; es la misma de siempre.

Sherlock lo meditó unos instantes, antes de rodear la mesa y pegar su nariz al cuello del doctor, de manera muy invasiva. John sólo pudo sobresaltarse, y alejarse de la extraña sensación, que era el aliento del detective sobre su piel.

—¿Qué es…?

—Entonces sólo cambiaron la composición, no es la misma.

John lo observó, sabía que reconocía fragancias con mucha facilidad; pero su colonia, en su humilde opinión, seguía oliendo igual que siempre, desde que él había comenzado a usarla. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

—Ah, y dicho sea de paso… Sé lo que ha estado haciendo Cass en las últimas noches. —Comentó decidido, mientras volvía a su asiento.

El repentino cambio de conversación le hizo olvidar la sensación de intimidad que había vivido. Recordó bien, que se lo había reprochado, escasos segundos antes de que él perdiera un poco la razón.

—¿Y no has hecho nada para detener esa locura?

—No hay nada de locura en lo que hace… —Sherlock sonrió a una nueva mirada desafiante de su amigo. —No me malinterpretes, John. La he seguido, al menos las primeras noches; en eso le falta un poco de trabajo… no se dio cuenta. Pero en lo que respecta a defensa personal, es realmente buena en ello.

John no dejaba de pensar que habría sido mejor que llevaran a Cass a un orfanato cuando acabaron de esclarecer su caso. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero había sido peor dejarla a manos de Sherlock.

—Te recuerdo que yo estaba muy cerca, si hubiera necesitado ayuda, esa sería mi entrada. —Siguió, sin perder la gama de colores que tomaban el pálido rostro del doctor. —Lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, tanto que no me pareció necesario seguirle el paso en esta ultimas.

—Estás diciendo… —John necesitó tomar aire antes de comenzar a hablar. —Que a pesar de saber lo que hacía y al riesgo que se estaba exponiendo… ¿Tú la dejaste seguir?

—Creo que no has escuchado, querido amigo, el irrefutable hecho de que ella es buena en lo que hace. No corre, sin la menor duda debo decirlo, con riesgo alguno hacia su persona. Incluso puedo asegurar que es más delicada de lo que alguna vez lo he sido yo…

Los ojos grises parecieron sonreírle cuando los labios de Holmes se vieron nuevamente cubiertos por la taza de café.

—Bien. Digamos… que creo ciegamente en tu deducción…

—No es una deducción, John. Es la realidad… recuerda, lo he visto.

—Está bien. Creo en tí, y en tu criterio para ver detalles y comprobar las habilidades de las personas sólo por cómo se mueven estas. Aun así tengo una pregunta que hacerte. —Sherlock asintió, dispuesto a escucharlo. —¿Qué es lo que exactamente ha estado haciendo Cass en estas noches?

Buena pregunta, se dijo Sherlock a sí mismo, pero obvia si John se dedicara a pensar un poco más. La había estado siguiendo por muchos barrios, la mayoría bajos… Lugares en que ninguna dama de alta sociedad se metería por gusto propio. A veces se disfrazaba de muchacho, de distinta clase, y otras solo como una niña pobre que daba vueltas en la noche.

Sonrió al recordar cómo la había oído gritar, como si estuviera viendo cosas en mitad de la noche oscura, cosas que nadie más que ella podía ver; hablar en voz alta… Todo para amedrentar a unos muchachos que intentaron acercarse a ella.

Ciertamente, sentía más orgullo de ella que preocupación.

—Sólo camina… Conoce puntos, marca lugares en su memoria, traza intricados mapas. Hace un buen trabajo en mi opinión, nadie puede adentrarse en terreno desconocido y no salir perjudicado.

John estuvo a punto de reclamar algo, cuando la puerta resonó en golpes leves pero decididos. Se levantó al ver que Sherlock no planeaba hacerlo en lo absoluto. Después de todo, sí había vuelto a su casa.

—Buenas tardes señor. Vengo a recoger a la señorita Cassandra Holmes.

El joven se quitó su sombrero frente a John, en un cortés saludo. Apenas era un poco más alto que Cass, pero su figura era desgarbada. Los ojos verdes y el cabello corto y rubio. John miró el carruaje en la puerta y a la señorita que le saludó atentamente con una mano, a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y quién la busca?

—El señor es Freddy, Frederic para ser exactos, John. Y su hermana, la hermosa Vanessa. —Sherlock estuvo en la puerta junto al doctor en unos pocos segundos. —¿Cómo está tu padre, Fred? El ex capitán de la guardia francesa. Algún día tendrías que conocerlo, querido Watson.

El joven miró al hombre a un lado del padre de Cass, y ahora se podía decir que estaba más nervioso que antes. Bastante ya tenía con tener que lidiar con el señor Holmes, ahora tenía frente a si a un hombre que, como según Cass se lo describía, también la quería como a una hija.

—Es un placer para mí el conocerlo, señor Watson.

—En eso no le encuentro la menor duda, Freddy. —Comentó Sherlock, sonriéndole al doctor. —El es un amigo de Cass, aunque también podríamos verlo como todo un pretendiente. ¿No es así mi joven amigo?

El joven se atragantó inmediatamente, mientras sentía que la mano que aun sostenía el señor Watson, era bruscamente apretada.

—Pero que bien, entonces esto sería una cita… ¿No es verdad?

—No señor… Iremos con mi hermana a los jardines… —Un nuevo apretón lo hizo gemir. —A tomar el té. Mis padres nos alcanzarán allá.

—Oh, qué bien. Espero que se diviertan, entonces. —John soltó su mano, dejando que el chico se pudiera volver a erguir, sólo para palmear su hombro con fuerza. —Me caes bien, Fred.

Frederic sonrió con temor a una nueva arremetida de esa demostración de afecto del doctor, mientras esperaba a que el señor Holmes llamara a Cass para poder marcharse. La chica no tardó en bajar, detrás de su padre, ya completamente arreglada para el paseo.

Besó la mejilla de ambos hombres en el recibidor, y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar notar la forma en que su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado, todo para borrar ese pequeño corte en su pómulo.

—Diviértete querida. —Pidió Watson con una sonrisa.

—Pero no mucho… Ya sabes cómo es tu tío.

La chica sonrió, pero sin embargo no emitió palabra alguna. John pensó que así fue como la vio dejar la sala la noche anterior, cuando había sido muy rudo con ella.

—Esto no está bien.

—Ya lo creo yo: Fred se siente presionado, y no lo digo sólo por mí… Su padre ha estado dudando de la masculinidad de su hijo. —Aquel comentario llamó poderosamente la atención del ex militar, olvidándose de lo extraña que le pareció Cass.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, John. Al parecer sus gustos son mas… no sé si podría encontrar la palabra adecuada…

—¿Pecaminosos?... ¿Inmorales? ¿Simplemente raros?

—Por favor John, toda persona tiene al menos un gusto que a vista del resto de la población parece raro. Yo, por ejemplo, encuentro a la cocaína muy…

—¡Ese no es simplemente un gusto raro, Holmes! Es un suicidio en etapas, algo muy nocivo para tu salud, y lo sabes. ¡Y un muy mal ejemplo para Cassandra! —John interrumpió con decisión. —Algo que ya deberías haber dejado a tu edad.

Sherlock no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se dirigía a la sala, con John detrás suyo. Ciertamente siempre había tenido la seguridad de que aquella chica seria más hija de John que suya propia, aun y cuando ésta llevara su apellido legalmente.

Pudo llegar a entender por qué alguien como Mary Morstan, se negó a darle la adopción, aun y cuando Watson se veía tan entusiasmado con la idea. Poder llegar a tener sus propios niños era algo obvio de pensar; además, Cass ya era demasiado grande… según las palabras de la señora Watson.

—Jamás lo he hecho delante de ella. —Informó algo ofendido.

—Seria lo último que te faltara. —Señaló el doctor escandalizado. Pero pronto trató de serenarse, retomando la charla antes de las interrupciones. —Entonces, ¿este chico tiene preferencias escandalosas?

Sherlock rió de buena gana. Al menos no había utilizado el término con el que generalmente se llamaba a esos casos: _"Grave Indecencia"_, merecedora de juicio y cárcel.

—No, es eso lo que su padre duda… pero no sabría decirlo en exactitud. Sé, sin embargo que Cass y él tienen un trato…

John quedó inquieto al escuchar tal cosa de la boca del detective. Prestando aun más atención, antes de preguntar lo que a él le parecía raro.

—En qué consiste, en verdad no lo sé, pero parece muy provechoso para ambas partes, según parece.

—Me está diciendo que el gran Sherlock Holmes no ha podido saber qué es lo que oculta su joven hija, siendo que usted la está entrenando. —El doctor sonrió de manera burlona.

—Yo no he entrenado a nadie exactamente. —Se defendió el detective. —Sólo le dejo ver el método con el que trabajo; el único entrenamiento que le he dado es el de defensa personal… el cual ya le he dicho que es excelente. Por lo demás, si ella no consigue obtener su propio método de deducción, no será más que una niña con un apellido muy grande.

El comentario le sonó por demás desdeñoso a Watson, si no fuera porque conocía a Holmes tan bien, hubiera comenzado a discutir con él acerca de eso.

—Está bien, pero lo conozco hace bastante tiempo para saber que, si no hubiera visto en ella algo especial… usted no le hubiera dado su, excesivamente gran, apellido. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, en verdad que no. —Sherlock aceptó, demasiado simplemente, según creyó John. Y a pesar de que no quería que le joven se expusiera a los mismo peligros que ellos, no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Después de todo ella es tu hija.

—No, es mi heredera, querido John. Si a cuestión de afecto nos referimos, creo que es más tuya que mía. —Holmes concedió, encendiendo su pipa, con aire ausente.

—Lo dudo, es a tí a quien llama papá. —John aceptó el ofrecimiento de un cigarrillo mientras veía a Sherlock sentarse en su sillón. Vio las cosas con las que había dormido dobladas a un lado de la sala, y eso le recordó que debía salir a conseguir una habitación.

—No es más que un mero formalismo. Una bien estudiada representación que a ambos nos sirve… Tú has oficiado de padre más veces que yo. Y si de alguna manera me llama así, tal vez sea simplemente por respeto…

El detective entendía muy bien que, además de Watson, no había muchas personas que pudieran entender su forma de ser, mucho menos aun el de soportarla. Cass era una de ellas; sin embargo, muchas veces se había visto imposibilitado de utilizar en dosis verdaderamente fuerte su marcado sarcasmo, por lo menos en contra de la joven. Ciertamente no podía tratarla como al resto de la población de Londres, y eso lo descolocaba, mas allá de que reconociera la inteligencia de la joven, se sintiera lisonjeado por su trato… Algo le impedía que fuera él mismo al hablarle.

No se sentía tocado de forma ninguna por su historia, había muchas más en todo Londres; niñas y niños viviendo horrores por el trato de los que debían ser sur amorosos padres. Definitivamente no era una historia nueva, sólo que Cass en sí misma, era alguien diferente, viviendo los mismos tormentos y dolores que todos los demás chicos, pero sin llegar a ser ella misma como todos los demás.

Pieza clave en un caso relevante, aun cuando Holmes no estaba tomando ninguno en esos momentos.

—Permíteme discrepar contigo, Sherlock. —A John no le pasó desapercibido el enorme contento de ser llamado nuevamente por su nombre, algo que daba un punto de validez a lo que estaba por decir. —Conozco muy bien lo que piensas, lo que sientes acerca del amor y el relacionamiento con el resto de la humanidad. Pero a pesar de lo que tú crees… pienso que puedes hacerlo. Ella es un ejemplo de ello, no muchos son capaces de estar a tu lado durante cuatro años; y también lo soy yo.

—¡¿Tú eres ejemplo?!

—De que puedes entablar relaciones, de llegar a querer… señor detective.

Sherlock sonrió de lado, dejando escapar de su boca el humo acre de su pipa. Podía estar de acuerdo en lo que el doctor le decía por el simple hecho de que, si no hubiese sido por John, en un principio, él jamás hubiera salido de su cuarto. Si él ahora era reconocido mundialmente como todo un héroe, bien le valía a Watson parte de ese reconocimiento, más del suyo propio, claro estaba, por sus propias hazañas realizadas.

—Tengo miedo. —Dijo luego de unos instantes de silencio, en cuanto la sonrisa se desdibujó de sus labios. —Quiero enseñarle todo lo que sé, pero no deseo convertirla en mí. Que sea la heredera de una técnica de deducción increíble, no la próxima Holmes en sí misma.

John se irguió en el sillón, sin perder de vista el semblante serio de Sherlock, y no pudo evitar sonreír, a Holmes, y a sí mismo. Creía llegar a entender a lo que se refería su amigo y compañero, y tampoco pudo evitar recriminarse sus palabras en la anterior noche: _"Has hecho estragos en el carácter de la niña."_

Claro que no lo había hecho, ni probablemente, consiguiera hacerlo por mucho que se lo propusiese; así como Sherlock había reconocido, ella era lo que Holmes no. Infinitamente humana, dotada de otras cualidades, además de la inteligencia y la visión aguda.

O como Sherlock siempre decía de las mujeres, con una intuición superior a cualquier deducción.

Con un aura propia, que ni siquiera el pesimismo ni la autodestrucción de Holmes podían malograr.

Mas John optó por no poner sus pensamientos en palabra banales y burdas, se puso de pie para estar frente a Holmes, y con seguridad apretó su hombro, teniendo cuidado de no tocar una de las heridas. El simple gesto le brindó seguridad al detective. Quien se sintió repentinamente bien, como para cambiar el contexto de su conversación.

—Bien, ¿quieres salir a comer, John?.

—Tal vez. Luego puedo ir a buscar una habitación de hotel.

—¡Estás loco si piensas que te permitiré hacer eso! Te quedaras aquí…

—Si hago eso, tendrás que comprar un sillón más grande Holmes.

Los ojos grises lo volvieron a fijar en su lugar con gran recriminación, estaba empezando a odiar su apellido, por lo menos en boca del doctor.

—No es necesario que haga eso, pues dormirás conmigo. Después de todo no será la primera vez que lo hagamos. —Sentenció divertido y buscando su saco y su sombrero, pues se le había antojado, a pesar de las advertencias del doctor, salir a festejar su separación. —Entonces, ¿El Royal, mi estimado amigo?

John negó, también divertido.

—Me temo Sherlock, que ninguno de los dos está lo suficientemente decente para ir al Royal.

—Está bien, en ese caso… Elija usted nuestro restorán hoy.

—No hay problema en ello, pero… ¿No estaba usted en medio de una investigación acaso?

Sherlock lo observó incrédulo, pues su buen amigo había creído que en efecto él había estado investigando acerca de un caso.

—No es nada importante, créame. Pero si quiere retomar su antigua posición, podemos pasarnos por Scotland Yard, y ver que nos puede ofrecer Lestrance.

—No, gracias. Por ahora me bastará con que vayamos a comer.

John ajustó su sombrero y tomó su capa en un brazo, el lugar en que estaba pensando para comer estaban relativamente tan cerca que hasta podían ir caminando.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Hasta aquí la primera parte de esta historia. No les voy a mentir, no sé cuán larga podrá ser, pero de seguro no lo será demasiado, si los capítulos son así de largos.

Espero que les guste.

En el siguiente capítulo sabremos más acerca de Cass.

Y no, no hay Mary Sue en la historia; Cass no soy yo, ni nadie que conozca. XD


End file.
